blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue-Chapter 1
It was a sunny day in Axel City. Blaze and his best friend AJ were on their way to the Axel City Monster Dome. "You excited for today's race, Blaze?" AJ asked his best friend. "Oh, yeah!" Blaze replied enthusiastically. "I can't wait to race with all of our Monster Machine friends!" AJ laughed. "Yeah, me neither, buddy. Races with Starla, Stripes, Darington, and Zeg are always so much fun!" Blaze and AJ enter the Monster Dome. In the distance, Starla the cowgirl truck is twirling her lasso in her pit. "Hey, there, Starla!" Blaze greeted. "Hi, Starla!" AJ greeted. Starla stopped lassoing at the sound of her name. "Why, howdy there, fellas! Y'all excited for the race?" "Yeah!" Blaze and AJ replied simultaneously. Blaze and AJ give themselves a moment to realize they spoke at the same time, then laugh. "Perhaps you should get a tuneup before the race starts, Blaze." AJ suggested. "Sounds like a good idea, AJ." Blaze agreed. "Maybe Gabby's gonna find a hotdog in your engine again!" Starla joked. Blaze, AJ, and Starla laugh at the joke. "I'm gonna go to Gabby for a tuneup. Nice talking to you, Starla!" Blaze said. "Good luck in today's race, Starla!" AJ added. "Later, fellas! Good luck to you, too!" Starla replied. Blaze and AJ wave goodbye to Starla. The cowgirl returns the gesture, then goes back to lassoing. Blaze and AJ arrive at Gabby's repair pit. Gabby the mechanic stops organizing her toolbox to greet them. "Hey, Blaze, Hi, AJ! Is everything ok, Blaze?" Gabby greeted. "Everything's fine, Gabby, thanks for asking! I was just wondering if you could give me a tuneup before the race, please? If it isn't too much trouble." Blaze asked. "Aww, of course I'll give you a tuneup, Blaze. It's no trouble at all." Gabby agreed. "Thanks, Gabby." Blaze thanked. Gabby lifted Blaze on the hydraulic lift and made sure Blaze's engine was running efficiently. Once she concluded that all was well, she lowered Blaze. "Well, Blaze, looks like you're all set." Gabby diagnosed. "Thanks, Gabby. I can always count on you to keep my engine running smoothly." Blaze thanked. "You're welcome, Blaze. I'm always happy to help." Gabby replied. "Good luck in today's race, you two!" "Thanks, Gabby! See you after the race!" AJ thanked. Blaze and AJ head to the starting line after waving goodbye to Gabby. As Gabby went back to organizing her toolbox, Blaze found himself in a bit of a conundrum. Usually, before a race, he would focus on getting "into the zone" as it we're, but all he could think about was Starla. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't push the cowgirl truck out of his mind. "......They've been dying to see you ever since we moved he-Blaze, are you listening?" AJ asked, realizing that his best friend wasn't paying attention. Blaze finally snaps out of his trance at the sound of the boy's voice. "I'm sorry, AJ, what were you saying? I've been lost in thought so much lately, and I don't know why." Blaze confessed. "Is everything ok, Blaze?" AJ asked, concerned for the red Monster Machine. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking, AJ." Blaze replied, grateful to his paint job for concealing the blush caused by his thoughts about Starla. AJ looks at Blaze suspiciously for a moment, then decides to drop the subject for now. "Ok, Blaze, but you know you can tell me anything, right? We're best friends." "And nothing beats best friends. Thanks AJ." Blaze replied. Category:Blog posts